


slime

by S_Hylor



Series: Bingo Round 1 2018 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/pseuds/S_Hylor
Summary: Fill for Cap Iron Man Bingo square for "slime"Prompt from quandong_crumble for "Tony making slime with Rhodey and Pepper's kids while babysitting".





	slime

“What are you doing?”

Tony looks up from the series of bowls and mixing tools he’s spread out over the kitchen bench, blinking through the haze of corn starch drifting in the air from when he just dumped a fresh bag into the container. Steve stands on the opposite side of the kitchen, hands tucked casually in his pockets, charcoal smeared across his nose and cheek that Tony thinks he probably isn’t aware of, but is far too cute not to smile at.

His smile stretches into a grin when he spreads his hands to showcase the mess he’s made of the kitchen. “I’m making slime!”

“Slime?” Steve queries, taking a cautious step into the kitchen, eyeing the mess, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

Flashing Steve an unimpressed look, Tony goes back to measuring corn starch into the mix of glue and food colouring he already has set out. ”Bobbie and Maya are coming over. Pep and Rhodey should be dropping them off any time now. I thought it’d be something fun for them to play with, we could science together, and this time you can’t accuse me of trying to poison them, because there is nothing at all toxic about glue, food colouring or corn starch, so bleh, Rogers.”

He pokes his tongue out at Steve to emphasise the point, both hands busy mixing corn starch into the red glue mix, focusing on that so he gets the consistency right. When he thinks it’s right he scoops the slime out of the bowl and kneads it between his hands, pulling it out to see how far he can stretch it, letting it droop almost to the counter top as gravity pulls it down, before bouncing it back up, squashing it back into a ball.

Squeezing it between his fingers he gives Steve another grin. “See? Slime!”

“Yeah, slime.” Steve gives him a crooked smile in response. “You know Bobbie and Maya aren’t here until tomorrow, right?”

“Oh.” His grin falters as Tony lets the slime stretch back towards the counter top, until it breaks under its own weight and he left holding only a small handful. “Well, in that case.”

He flings the slime in his hand at Steve, grinning wide as it splatters against his chest, leaving a red stain against his white shirt.

“Oops.” He gives Steve his most innocent smile, then yelps and scrabbles for the slime when Steve lunges over the counter top to grab the slime that had dropped before.


End file.
